Bird
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after epsiode 64. And when a bird is free, it flies away. It's only natural. Jeager/Lazar x Mikage/Mina. Written in support of 5D's Unique Pairings Boost.


Lucarly: So I'm hosting another boost. (Yay, more procrastination.) Except instead of Faithshipping, it's for all unique pairings in 5D's. And though I'm the hostess, and I can't enter, I'm still writing stuff for it.

Aki: And you're doing this. . .why?

Lucarly: Because it's fun.

Aki: What a waste of time. Especially when you should be working on your, I don't know. . .5 requests?

Lucarly: Sorry, didn't hear you. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**Bird**

_**Jeager's POV

* * *

**_

So this is what hell feels like.

It's not the cliché image of eternal suffering in a blazing fire with little, red demons dancing around and mocking you. No. It's nothing. It's a void. A blackhole. It's losing every bit of happiness within you. It's seeing everyone you hold dear to you vanish. It's going from having everything to having nothing. That's hell.

Since the director, Rex Godwin, died, many valuable employees have been leaving for other occupations, or "personal reasons". It's only been two weeks since his death, and already, one fourth of the staff is _gone_. It mystified me, why so many would leave. The director wasn't exactly popular amongst all his workers, so one would think that his absence would mean the start of a new beginning.

But then I realized something; of all those who left, majority were people who were closely associated with Godwin. They were the ones who were choked by his puppet strings, bound by his ropes. They were the ones forced to do his biding, the ones who put up with his orders. And now that he was dead, they were free. And when a bird is free, it flies away. It's only natural.

But it all still means hell for me.; not because of all the irritation I will have to go through with interviewing and hiring new workers. . .But because I know that _she _is next. She, Mikage Sagiri.

Of all the people who were affected by Godwin's harsh regime, Mikage undoubtedly received the brunt of it. Most wouldn't know because she kept to herself. She didn't say a word against him. She obeyed his orders with a smile. She defended him when necessary. And she hid the bruises. I shamefully must admit that I knew that Godwin had physically abused her on more than one occasion--but I did nothing to stop it. It would threaten my own power.

Looking back, I'm disgusted with myself, disgusted that I didn't do anything. There were several occasions where I saw her cry, leaning up against the wall outside of the director's office in the late hours of the night. Her tears were silent though, so I pretended they weren't even there. I convinced myself that she only cried because she was sensitive--and she was--but I secretly knew there was more to it than that. I knew it from that one afternoon she went to privately meet with him, and came away with an awful limp and a mess of bruises. (All to quickly be concealed by cosmetics.)

I suddenly laughed to myself quietly. It still amazes me to this day that through all that time, Jack Atlas never took notice. And if he did, he was too wrapped up in his silly dream of being King to care. It's quite sad actually, since she loved him. There is nothing more painful than an unrequited love. I'd know.

I rested my chin lazily on the palm of my hand, staring at the door blankly. I was waiting for it to slid open and for her step inside. I had received a tip from another employee that she was planning on resigning today to go work for Security's Special Investigation Team. It was fitting for her. She actually was quite smart, and had minored in criminal justice at the Neo Domino University. (I only knew that because I had already pulled out her records, preparing to hand them over to her.)

I sighed and rested my head on the desk. I wasn't sure for how long I was staring at the door for, but I was starting to get bored. I wished that she would just come so that we could just get this over wi-

The barely audible doors slid open, and someone slipped in, her heels clicking against the tile floor. I pursed my lips in annoyance. _'Be careful what you wish for,' _I chastised myself. I lifted my head slowly, sitting up straight. Sure enough, there she was, stopped right in front of my desk. It became obvious that she truly had not intended to stay here long from her appearance. Her skirt was slightly wrinkled, her blouse wasn't buttoned up all the way (I let out a quiet, awkward cough when I could see a bit of her cleavage), her reading glasses hung loosely near the tip of her nose, and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Despite the fact that she didn't look as professional as she should be, she was still _beautiful_. How could she not? With her golden irises--large drops of yellow honey on pure white--she could wear dirty rags and still look beautiful.

"I have my forms of resignation," she said plainly, handing me a small packet of papers. I sighed inwardly as I took them from her, flipping though the pages quickly. Everything was filled out, everything was signed. Neatly too; she had quiet nice handwriting. Finally, I reached the last page, where my own section of paperwork was required. I swiftly pulled out a pen and started to fill out the information.

"I heard you're going to be on Security's Special Investigation Team," I said in an attempt to start a conversation; I didn't want my last moments with her be filled with an uneasy silence. It would only haunt me and drag me down for as long as I worked in this room, perhaps for the rest of my life.

"I am."

"What inspired you to do that?" She shrugged.

"Ushio-san suggested it to me. I'll have to go back to school for a little bit, but the team has decided to allow me to attend school and be an agent at the same time." she explained. I nodded to let her know I was still listening. I realized that I was more than halfway done with finishing my part, so I purposely slowed down a bit to prolong our time together.

"Are they paying for your schooling?" I asked simply. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not; I'll have to get a student loan. But I'll muddle through." I chuckled to myself darkly. She was so optimistic. There was hope in every situation, there was a way to make everything better. At least, to her there was.

"I see." Much to my bittersweet chagrin, I signed the end of the paper. She was no longer an employee of mine. She was free. I quickly filed away the resignation forms and handed her the records. She smiled and nodded to me curtly.

"Thank you, Jeager-san." She then promptly turned away from me and began to leave. Time slowed. A part of me screamed to stop her, to apologize for not doing anything when she needed it, to promise to make it up to her, to beg her to stay, to tell her that I loved her. But then there was the other half, saying simply to let her go; that now she was going to be happy.

While this internal war went on within me, I stood, preparing to call out to her if necessary. My palms sweated under my gloves as I watched her slowly grow farther away from me. I was running out of time to make my choice; it was now or never. I reached my hand out and opened my mouth--but it was too late. The doors closed, and she had disappeared from my view.

I stood there like a fool for a moment, my arm still stretched out. She was gone. Forever. I lost my chance to tell her how I felt, even though it surely meant rejection. But at least rejection is curable. Regrets are not.

I let my arm fall limply to my side before sitting back down.

"Fly free, little bird." I whispered to myself quietly.

* * *

_1 week later. . ._

"So, Sagiri-san, you say that you're here to request a school loan," asked the banker cordially as he sat across from the blue-haired woman, locking his fingers together and resting them on his desk. Mikage nodded.

"That's correct," she said her usual smile plastered on to her face.

"For continuing your studies in criminal justice at Neo Domino University?" asked the banker, cocking his eyebrow inquisitvely at her. Mikage nodded, her expression twisting into one of confusion, not knowing what the man was getting at.

"That's correct," she repeated. The banker stared at her blankly before sighing, removing his glasses and placing them on the desk.

"Perhaps you've been mistaken, or perhaps you've been uniformed. . .But. . .Our records show that there was a donation made to your school fund, covering all $40,000 for your education." Mikage let out an inaudible gasp.

"_All _of it?" she asked incredulously. The banker nodded.

"All of it," he clarified. Mikage looked dumbfounded, bringing her finger up to her lips in thought.

"But. . .Who donated the money to me?" she asked quietly. The banker shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sagiri-san; but the records show that your benefactor is to be kept anonymous." Mikage gave the banker a look that was a mix of both disappointment and annoyance.

"Oh. . .I see. . ." she said, her voice trailing off slightly. The banker studied her for a moment before allowing his lips to curl into a friendly smile,

"Whatever the case is, Sagiri-san, it appears that someone must love you very much. $40,000 is quite the sum," said the banker, chuckling to himself. Mikage nodded, looking slightly dazed.

The banker was only joking; but he was right anyway.

There was someone who loved her very, very much.

**Fin.**

* * *

Lucarly: Aww, that was kind of cute. Even though it was Jeager, you have to admit that was kind of cute.

Aki: Anything with Jeager can't be cute.

Lucarly: Oh hush. Anyway, if you're interested in entering the unique 5D's pairings boost, there's a link on my page. There's prizes~ Anyway, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
